Sonichu: Unexpected Developments
by Protodude
Summary: An old foe resurfaces, as well as an old friend. When things look their worst, desperate times call for desperate measures and nobody will expect the changes this battle will bring upon Chris and his friends.


**Sonichu: Unexpected Developments**

_A Sonichu fanfiction by Protodude_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed within this story. This is an unauthorised story written by a fan for fun, in tribute to a creative universe greatly enjoyed by myself and, I'm sure, many others. You can read all about Sonichu and check out his adventures in his comic book at the official Sonichu website. I think this may be the first Sonichu story on FF dot net, but I certainly hope it's not the last and that others may be inspired to write in this great creative universe. Enjoy!

Things weren't looking good. Slaweel Ryam the Witch had launched a surprise attack. Her regrouped Jerkop army had taken Chris-chan and his friends by surprise. Stronger than they had ever been before, they subdued Sonichu and knocked Nicole, who was back in CWCVille for a visit, unconscious. Worst of all, in the initial confusion, they had taken possession of the Sonichu Medallion that allowed the young love warrior's transformation into the blue Chris-chan Sonichu so he wasn't even able to fight back.

Scanning the battlefield, Chris looked for something, anything, which could help in the battle. Suddenly, he saw it! During the first attack, when Nicole was knocked out, her Lightning Bracelets had come loose and fallen off, and were now lying a short distance from him. He wasn't sure what would happen when he used them. He wasn't sure IF anything would happen. But he had no choice; the situation had become too dire, and there lay his only hope.

Leaping and sliding across the floor, Chris grabbed them and fixed a lavender, lightning-bolt emblazoned bracelet to each wrist. Climbing to his feet, he held his arms in front of him and crossed the bracelets. He took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," he gulped. "Graceful Lightning!"

A glow filled the air as the familiar sensation of the change overtook him. But as it progressed, he began to notice that things were different to when he used his Sonichu Medallion. He always shrank when becoming the Chris-chan Sonichu, but it seemed that he was a little smaller than even then. As his body filled with the pulsating power of an electric hedgehog Pokemon, he felt something tying the freshly-grown quills on his head in to place. Two bumps grew on his chest, and a vest materialised to cover them, preserving his modesty. He didn't check, but he knew there were other anatomical differences now too. Something clattered at his feet.

"Ah, Saramah's Lightning Bow!" he said, picking it up. He glanced over at Slaweel Ryam and her army of Jerkops, who had temporarily halted their advance to watch his transformation in interest.

"Get him… her… it!" she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the Jerkops chorused and began their charge.

Chris found that, by willing it, an electric-charged, lighting-bolt shaped arrow appeared in his hand. Pulling the bow back, he took aim and released, taking out a row of the Jerkops. The front row were getting a bit close for comfort, so he took a swing with his new, longer tail, taking them out with a Tail Whip. Curling into a ball, he unleashed a Spindash that knocked the remaining Jerkops over liking bowling pins. He dashed towards Slaweel Ryam.

"I normally would NEVER hit a woman," he said, "But I think it'll be okay just this once, considering the circumstances!" Pulling his arm back, he focused a charge of electric energy into his fist and unleashed a Thunder Punch, sending her flying into the distance. All that remained now were the guards holding Sonichu.

"Have you been watching what's been going on over there?" he approached them.

They nodded in reply.

"You wouldn't want any of that to happen to YOU, would you? I certainly wouldn't savour having to DO it."

They shook their heads.

"Then go. Leave us alone and don't come back."

Before Chris's sentence had even been finished, the remaining Jerkops had fled the scene as fast as their legs would carry them. Chris could easily catch them, but he'd fought enough today and now it was time to see to his friends.

"Huh? Who're you?" Sonichu asked as Chris approached him. "A Rosechu?"

"Ah, you're alright!" Chris smiled. "Then come help me with Nicole."

The two electric-hedgehog Pokemon walked to the unconscious body of their friend and knelt down beside her. Chris took her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Nicole," he said. "Wake up, Nicole."

"Ugh. Chris?" she responded, groggily. "Chris, is that you? Your voice is different. Softer."

She opened here eyes and looked at who had saved her.

"You became a Rosechu!" she exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but I had to borrow your Lightning Bracelets. There wasn't any other choice. But all that's done now. You can have them back!" He crossed the bracelets again to initiate the change back.

As the changes subsided, Chris realised something was wrong. His hair was longer than it usually was, and it was tied back like it had been when he was a Rosechu. He could still feel the foreign weights on his chest, and while he was still taller than Nicole, it wasn't by nearly as much as he had been before.

"You're still a girl!" Nicole said. "C'mon, let's go to the Fashion Square Mall. The stripes still suit you, but you could do so much better. Let's go clothes shopping; it'll be so much fun!"

"Father! Er… mother. Uh…" Sonichu said, uncertainly. "I found this lying over there, whoever had it must have dropped it in the commotion. I thought you'd want it back."

"Thank you very much," Chris said, taking his Medallion from Sonichu. "Boy or girl, this Medallion is still a fashionable accessory for me."

Nicole put her bracelets back on and transformed. She and Sonichu both watched as Chris grasped the Medallion, called the "Electric Hedgehog Pokemon!" phrase, and transformed. Before them stood the same creature that had battled for them earlier.

"So, I guess that settles it then. I'm Chris-chan Rosechu." She said.

Together, the three friends set off for the mall.

Later that afternoon, Chris-chan sat in the McDonalds, eating eight chicken nuggets. What a strange day it had been! The shopping with Nicole had been fun, though. Her friend had picked out some outfits for the new girl that, she had to admit, were pretty cute. She had never felt closer to her friend than she did today. Then, a young man approached her.

"Uh, excuse me," he said, "But I couldn't help but notice you across the restaurant. Would you like to, um, maybe go on a date with me some time?"

She pondered this for a minute. She hadn't liked boys when she was one, but things were different now. She had always been straight, and she still was; it was the way to be. She couldn't exactly get a boyfriend-free girl like this! Looking at the boy, she noticed he was kind of handsome, and his nervousness was so cute.

"Okay," she said, "I'd really like that."

"Great! How's tonight?" he asked.

The two of them exchanged phone numbers and worked out the details. Finishing her chicken nuggets, she got to her feet and headed for home to get ready for her date that evening. As she walked, Christine W. Chandler smiled to herself. Wherever he was, Sonichu was smiling with her. At long last, the love-quest was over.

END


End file.
